


Devil did cry

by fryebitch



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27818305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryebitch/pseuds/fryebitch
Summary: a story for a good friend idk help im sorry for the judas kiss reference bye
Relationships: Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 11





	Devil did cry

Dante was sitting behind his desk, waiting for a call or just someone to walk in with a job. He really needed the money. So many things need to be paid for. He barely even has cash for food. So he just doesn't buy much, to save money. Lady always comes every other day for it. After all the late pays she lost it and now comes more often for less amount. Dante doesn't get any other visits than her. He misses the company of other hunters. He misses Nero the most, he thought but cut the thought off right away. He was tired and nobody was coming or calling, so he decided to just take a nap on the sofa.

While still half asleep, Dante could hear loud banging somewhere near. Dante opened his eyes to discover a white haired man was standing right in front of them. Dante couldn't focus, not fully awake yet. He could hear Nero shout something but it was muffed-like. "For the love of God, Dante do you even listen to me? Do you realize sleeping with unlocked door isn't a very safe thing to do?" Dante finally managed to clear his mind and stared at the boy. As much as he wanted to see him, he did not want it to be like that. Yelling. "Oh, yeah, right. Sorry kid." he said while getting up to stretch. "Fancy seeing you here, didn't expect you coming, I could've tidy it up in here a bit at least," Nero was just standing there with his arms crossed. Did Dante say something wrong? "I called you four times, you didn't pick it up." Nero said, slight anger in his voice. "I know you don't go slaying demons at this hour, I thought something happened to you." Dante was flattered by Nero's care. What he wasn't flattered by was Nero's anger. "Oh you were worried about me? That's so sweet Nero, thank you!" He said with a cheery smile. Nero seemed to be even more angered by that. "Of course I was worried! We normally call each other like this and suddenly one day you don't pick up, you could apologize at least, asshole!" What was Nero so furious about? Dante didn't understand. It's true, they did call from time to time but there were times each of them didn't answer the call and none of them made a big deal out of it. So what was different now? "Nero, would you be so kind and stop shouting at me? I've done nothing wrong, this happened before." Dante wasn't comfortable in this situation. Then he realized, did Nero come the whole way from Fortuna? Was he about to stay? He didn't have anything to offer beside an old pizza and a glass of water and that fact would probably not do any good to Nero's current mood. Nero let's out a loud sigh and went to sit on Dante's desk. A small "Sorry" came from him "I'm– I'm just tired, I guess." Nero rose his eyes to look up at Dante, who was standing across the room. "Look, I'm really sorry, I overreacted, I think." Dante waved his hand on that. "It's fine, kid. You did overreact though." Nero chuckled and got down from the desk back to his feet. "So," he started "I don't really want to go back now. It's late and– er, well, just," Nero seemed nervous for some reason now. "Just wondered if I could stay the night over?" Nero finally said and gave a nervous smile. Dante likes when he smiles, he really does. He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, then snapped out of it. "But of course you can stay, that's no problem." He went closer to Nero. It felt weird to stand so far away from each other. Besides, Dante hasn't seen him for a long time, he wanted to take a better look. No funny business, he thought. "But I'm afraid i don't have anything for you to eat. And you will have to sleep in my room, I might or might not break the bed in guest's room." Nero laughed at that, then his face went serious again. "Wait," he rose his finger up, as if he was processing something "you always made sure to have tons of pizza and sundaes," Nero stormed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and found out it was empty. "What the hell? Did you eat everything in one day or something?" Nero half joked and stood up with his hands on hips. Dante didn't really know what to say to that. "Right now I'm not really going good with cash, you know," Dante leaned against the wall, not knowing whatever he should tell Nero about this. He didnt want him to worry about it. "I'm not being paid enough for the shit I do," Nero looked confused "You never really did, Dante." He gave a small laugh and closed his eyes for a moment, then continued his explanation. "Well now I'm being paid even less, I guess. Lady always comes for the debt and I'm left with few pennies. I buy food only when I really feel like I need it. It's fine, really, you always told me to stop eating it anyway," Dante tried to joke but he was the only one to laugh. "Why don't you tell her that you're running low on cash? I'm sure she would understand." Dante never thought of bothering her with this.

Why would he? Dante managed to survive the way he is so why the bother. Nero came closer to him, so close Dante could see the details of Nero's face. Dante was starting to have thoughts he marked as inappropriate and disgusting. Dante has had romantic feelings for the boy for as long as he remembered, even through they're related. Dante hates himself for it. So much does he try to block it out, he just can't. "When was the last time you ate." Dante again snapped out of his thoughts and looked Nero in the eye. "I don't know, yesterday morning I guess." He lied. He didn't put a piece of food in his mouth for five days now. Luckily for him, being half a demon makes it easier because he can last much longer without food for much longer than human could. Nero grunted, displeased by his answer and stepped away just a bit. "It"s fine Nero, I'm not hungry, are you?" Dante tried to twist the topic to him instead "If so, I still have some pizza in the desk drawer," Nero turned to him, then grabbed Dante's hand to drag him back to the office. Nero opened the drawer and pulled the box out. He opened it, took a piece of pizza and held it in front of Dante's face. "Eat." He said firmly. "Nah fam i have this saved for friday." Dante replied dead serious and Nero rolled his eyes. "Just fucking eat it. I'll treat you meals tomorrow. Not pizza, true meals, but now, eat or I'll shove it down your throat." Nero said that all with a smirk on his face. "I know of something else that could be shoved down my thro–" before Dante could finish his very innocent comment, Nero really pushed the damn pizza to his mouth. Dante made a surprised noise and just was surprised overall.

Nero fed him the old pizza and Dante let him.

"No way, I won't be sleeping in your bed knowing you're killing your spine on this stone hard sofa," Of course they would fight over where they will sleep. "What, would you rather i slept on the floor?" Dante joked. "Uh no? How about you sleep in your goddamn bed?" Dante doesn't want to leave Nero on the stone hard sofa as he himself called it. He was literally used to sleeping in his chair, one night on the sofa wouldn't be worse than that. "You will not, I repeat, not sleep anywhere else than my bed, kid. Don't worry, I won't die down there." Nero sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "None of us wants to sleep on the sofa, we agree on that." Dante added "But we can't be in the same bed either." Nero crossed his arms "why not? Three people could fit in it." Dante did not see that coming. He didn't want it to come. Perhaps he asked for it saying the bed thing. Damn his first speak then think personality. "We just can't," They can. Dante is scared of what he might do. "I snore really loudly, you couldn't sleep." Snoring would be the last thing he'd worry about. Nero was smiling again "No you don't, I've seen you on the sofa, you looked almost dead. Silent as one." Nero stepped closer again, just like in the kitchen. Dante can't help but look at his nice lips curved in the cocky smile. "Are you scared I'd steal the blankets or what?" Dante wanted to reach out and touch the boy's cheek, caress it, kiss it. Dante turned away and made sure they have enough distance in between them. He felt disgusted with himself. Thinking like this about his nephew. Vergil would kill him for this. "Yes maybe I am, I'll sleep on the sofa no matter what you say. You need to rest from the trip here." Dante was heading towards the stairs down but Nero yankes him back. He didn't say anything and then just dragged him to his bedroom. Dante could've broken free from the grip. Why didn't he? Nero pushed him into the bed and followed right after. Dante was about to get up but Nero harshly pulled him back down and threw a blanket on top of them. "Let me go, kid," Nero had his hand on Dante's chest to hold him down. Again, he could break free. But he didn't. He didn't want to, deep down, he wanted to stay. He wanted to be as close to Nero as possible. Nero put his hand away but kept sitting next to Dante, looking into his eyes. After a moment, Dante started to get up from the bed, but Nero stopped him by telling him to stay. So he did. He shouldn't but he did. Nero lied down then too. They had enough space between them. Good, Dante thought.

Nero fell asleep easily. Dante didn't. He was up, head full of thoughts he wishes he hadn't. He felt like crying. He felt like a perverted dipshit. He felt. He felt many things. Nero suddenly shifted in his sleep. He shifted closer to him. Dante froze. Or, his body froze, his mind went feral. Dante tried to push himself away but Nero followed. He was already on the edge. So he tried to push Nero away instead. He successfully pushed him to the middle of the bed. Things were alright again. Then Nero literally woke up. Not alright.

"Uh is it still night?" Nero mumbled, trying to focus in the dark. "Yes it is, go back to sleep." Dante said quietly. Nero's eyes found it's way to Dante.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" Nero asked while sitting up. "No." Dante replied simply. "Couldn't sleep?" Nero asked again, with a tired smile across his face. "Yeah." Simple reply once again. They were looking at each other for fair 3 minutes. Nero then laid down again, still looking at Dante. "Why didn't you want to share the bed?" He didn't see that coming. Why would he ask that? How should he answer? Dante was beginning to panic a bit. Shit went real the moment Nero found and held Dante's hand under the blanket. Dante's thoughts went crazy. He didn't dare to move, just waited for what was to happen next. Which nothing did. He must be waiting for the answer.

"I just don't think it's right. For us to share bed, I mean," Nero was still holding his hand, now stroking his knuckles.

"I don't think it's wrong if they both want it," Nero said quietly. He brought their hands from under the blanket and, oh god, kissed Dante's hand. Dante had to hold himself back or else he'd either hit Nero or himself hard in the face. Dante gulped "I don't want it" Nero looked into his eyes. Dante felt like he's staring right into his soul. He felt exposed and, again, disgusted. "If you don't want it, why did you let it get this far?" Good question. He wasn't expecting that question. He knew the answer though. "Because I would like it." His voice was shaking. He really felt like crying now. Wasn't far from it. Nero pulled him into a hug. Dante didn't even try to get away anymore. He gave up. "I would like it too," Nero whispered.

Tear fell from Dante's eye.

Dante had his head rested on Nero's chest and Nero was petting his hair. It was still night. Probably around 1AM. None of them wanted to sleep. Dante was tired but he couldn't keep his eyes closed. They were like that for quite a while. "Hey," Nero spoke up. Dante hummed back as a reply but didn't move an inch. Nero brought Dante's head up. Then he kissed him. It was a quick, childish almost, kiss. "Okay," Dante said, not really knowing the meaning of his answer. Nero just chuckled and Dante smiled widely.

He was pushed into the sheets now with Nero on top of him. And kissing was back on the menu. Real kisses. It was getting hot. Nero's hands were suddenly everywhere and it was too much. Dante couldn't take it already. He took a hold on Nero's hands and broke the kiss. Nero seemed confused. "Is someth–" Nero started but was interrupted by Dante. "I'm fine, i'm fine, just– give me a moment, sorry," Nero didn't say anything. Dante hid his face behind his hands and just breathed. Meanwhile Nero got down from Dante and sat right next to him. Dante sat up as well. "We don't need to do this if you're not feeling like it, it's fine." Nero ran his hand through Dante's long hair. Dante shook his head. He did want to do it. He did. "I just need you to slow down," came a quiet answer from Dante. Nero nodded and took Dante's hand in his again. He didn't kiss it this time. He put it on Nero's chest. Did Nero want him to touch him? Dumb question.

So Dante slowly traced Nero's torso. He was too scared to touch anywhere else. He didn't even register he was laying on his back out of nowhere. Dante dropped his hand down and let Nero take the lead again.

Nero did go slow with him. Was gentle.

Dante couldn't believe it's happening. Nero in between his legs, kissing and sucking on his neck, specs, chest. His hands were stroking Dante's thighs, which were now shaking. His whole body was shaking. He enjoyed himself. As wrong as it is, he enjoyed himself. They were also both naked. Fully fucking naked. Nero's body was gorgeous. Dante wondered what Nero thought of his. His thoughts stopped when Nero took a bite on one of Dante's nipples. The sound he just let out. He felt so embarrassed. He was about to cover his mouth with hand but Nero forced his hand back down. "I would prefer hearing you clearly," he said and kissed Dante on the lips. Nero's hands settled on a new place. There, right there. And Dante was all vocal again.

Nero kept up a slow and nice pace. it started to be more of a torture after a while though. Dante was a panting mess by then. Nero then suckes on his fingers. Dante didn't understand for a moment but then it hit him. Here it comes.

"Can I?" Nero asked, not touching him anymore. Dante just nodded. And Nero did his thing. It felt strange. Dante didn't really like it but assumed it'd get better soon. Hell was he right. Nero had total 4 fingers in and it felt great. He wasn't very pleased when Nero took them out, claiming he was strenched enough. Then Dante was filled again.

Slow. He went so slow. He wanted to ask for more but he was scared to do so. He didn't want to ruin this. Nero, as if reading his mind, sped up a bit. Then he sped up again. And again. And they reached their end.

In the morning, Dante woke up to a still sleeping Nero. For a moment he felt regret. What if Nero wakes up and will be mad at Dante? He got out of the bed, careful not to wake Nero up, and went to the bathroom. He took a cold shower. He didn't even have warm water anyway.

Dante went back to his room to get dressed. Nero was still asleep. Dante dressed quickly and left the room. Down, in the office, Dante had yet again head full of many thoughts.

Dante was reading some magazine to ease off a bit. He heard the stairs crack and Dante turned his attention to the sound.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," Dante greeted Nero who replied with a "Mornin'" and went to give dante a kiss. Dante then though, what were they now? Lovers? He could ask, later. Nero made it to the kitchen to open the empty fridge. "Oh, right," he closed it and went back to a smiling Dante. "What's so funny? This means we will have to go out to grab a meal." Dante's smile faded.

It wasn't so early so they had a brunch and then went right back to DMC. Dante doesn't enjoy going to places with humans. Some people know him and let's say not everybody has a positive opinion on him.

Nero said he's going to help him with the jobs. So Nero wasn't going back to Fortuna anytime soon. What about Kyrie? No seriously, he didn't think of her. Did Nero just cheat on her with him? That brought yet more regret and guilt.

"Nero? Nero!" Nero was upstairs in the bathroom. He went out after a moment. "Yeah, what?" He sat on the desk. He's never seen the boy sit in a chair. "You, uh, you and Kyrie are still a thing, right?" Dante sounded almost sad. Nero gave him a strange look. So they still are. "Kyrie's been dating Nico for about six months now. I told you at one of our calls already." Oh. He doesn't remember ever hearing that. He probably didn't pay attention. "Right, sorry." Nero stretched his hand out to pet Dante's hair. "It's fine, I have you, always had," they smiled. "Just in case you didn't register this too, I love you," Nero said.

"Stop it, I'll blush," Dante wasn't ready to say it back. So he said some dumb shit instead of course. "You already are," Nero cupped his cheeks and just held his face. Was he really blushing?

He heard the front doors being opened. Just when they were having a moment. Not cool. Dante was about to send whoever it was away but when he saw who it was, he rather did not. He wanted though. Nero was still sitting on the desk, apparently unbothered by the fact Lady just came and saw. She didn't comment on it at least.

"Oh hello my dear, what could it possibly be you're seeking for," Dante stood up to greet her. Nero just waved at her and she waved back. "Do you always have to welcome me with the same line?" Lady seemed to be in a good mood. Good, perhaps she won't shoot him in head after he makes a joke this time. "Yeah yeah i'll try to come up with something original soon." Dante opened a drawer where he normally puts his money to. It's not secured anyhow, he could be so easily robbed. Dante was counting the cash. Nero was talking with Lady about something. "Well fuck me sideways," Dante doesn't have enough money. "What, here?" Nero said quickly. The look Dante gave him must have been priceless. "Sorry darling, I don't have enough to pay. I didn't get any job for two days straight." Lady's good mood was probably ruined now. Nero slid down from the desk and gave Lady a speech about how Dante's broke ass is truly broke. Lady seemed to understand. She agreed on coming back next time for it and just left. Dante gave Nero his thanks for the help and they went back to sitting and waiting. "So about the fucking–"

"Nero no."

Nero yes

**Author's Note:**

> a story for a good friend idk help im sorry for the judas kiss reference bye


End file.
